Turning Tables
by Gilbird5
Summary: For months now Lukas has been in a abusive relationship with Mathias. He has suffered verbal and physical abuse and is finally sick of it. He ends up running away to Romania and meets an interesting man. will sparks fly? R&R to find out! Rated M for abuse, rape, and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Peeps! So this new story is going to be goooood~ XD. So this is a One-sided DeNor turned into NorRom with a hint of Norway x England. The first chapter is a songfic. Romania and Moldova shall be vampires in this story and Bulgaria an Archangel. Don't like that or NorRom don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Summary: For months now Lukas has been in an abusive relationship with Mathias. He has suffered verbal and physical abuse and is finally sick of it. He runs away to Romania and meets an interesting man. Will sparks fly? R &R and rated T for Abuse, Rape, and Swearing. Enjoy**

Normal POV (Normal = Story, _Italic = Flashbacks_ , **Bold = Song Lyrics** )

 **Close enough to start a war**

 **All that I have is on the floor**

Lukas was tired of it. It has been a year since he first got into a relationship with Mathias and five months since the abuse started. He was tired of it. His brothers Emil, Tino, and Berwald knew of the situation and tried to help out when they can but only Emil knew the full extent of what Mathias did. Even if he'd never seen it first-hand.

 **God only knows what we're fighting for**

 **All that I say, you always say more**

 _Flashback_

 _The Magic club, which consisted of Lukas and a new student by the name of Arthur Kirkland, was in full swing. The two did spells and enchantments together and both had magical creature friends (Lukas with his trolls and fairies and Arthur with Flying Mint-bunny and Bubblegum Puppy). It was a strange yet stable friendship indeed. So two months later, After a spell mishap and the toll of cleanup duty and apologizing to the principal several times, the two started dating(_ A/N: ;-; I'M SO SORRY YOU NON ENGLAND X NORWAY FANGIRLS IT HAD TO BE DONE!). _The two were quite in love with each other but had an awkward relationship. For 4 months the happy couple couldn't be separated until a new student arrived. He was a tall handsome man with blonde hair that (as everyone said) defied gravity. He had blue eyes that weren't an ocean blue like his own or a sky blue like the new American transfer student, but more of a blue going into teal. He wore the World academy vest and a white shirt under it but didn't wear a tie and the gray pants. He wore black shoes and was very loud. The teacher introduced him as Mathias Kohler, a Danish transfer student. At first Lukas thought he was annoying and always making passes at every female student, but as time went on he started to like the Dane. A month later, around Christmas time, Arthur broke up with Lukas_ (A/N: HALLELUJAH! BACK TO THE STORY FOLKS!) _. You see Arthur had started to fall in love with the American student Alfred F. Jones at the same time Lukas started to hang out with Mathias more. Lukas was happy for Arthur and the two agreed to be just friends. Christmas came and went in the blink of an eye and finally Mathias asked Lukas out and he said yes. The two were an adorable couple and loved each other dearly. Two more months passed and that's when things turned for the worst. It was a Friday night and Lukas was calmly reading a book and drinking tea when Mathias came through the door. He reeked of alcohol and what seemed like women's perfume. Mathias strode over to Lukas "Hey Lukas what do you say we have a lil' fun?" he said in a drunken slur and Lukas pushed him off "get off of me Mathias. Geez you smell like a tavern. Go to bed and come back when you're sober." Lukas said glaring at him. Mathias didn't listen though and proceeded to try and have sex with Lukas. "Stop it! Get off of me!" Lukas protested but Mathias didn't listen. That's when the abuse came in. Mathias slapped Lukas across the face while letting go of him. The force knocked Lukas back into the wall. Hard. Mathias picked him up by his neck "you shouldn't have refused me Luke" he said and Lukas was struggling to free himself "Mathias let me go!" but the taller male didn't listen or respond and proceeded to beat Lukas. For the first time forever the Norwegian was utterly terrified._

 _Flashback Ends_

Ever since then the abuse became more rough and violent even turning into rape once. Lukas didn't know what to do but he knew one thing for sure. He couldn't take it anymore.

 **I can't keep up with you turning tables**

 **Under your thumb I can't breathe**

Later that night Lukas snuck out of the bed he and Mathias shared quietly. He walked silently over to the closet and pulled out a green duffel bag. He opened the dresser drawer quietly and proceeded to back his bags. He was leaving this goddamn house if it was the last thing he'd do.

 **I won't let you close enough**

 **To hurt me no I won't ask you**

 **You to just desert me I can't**

 **Give you what you think you gave to me**

 **It's time to say goodbye**

Lukas hoisted his bag over his shoulder, now standing outside looking at the house before him. He had already wrote a note to Emil explaining to him that he was leaving and hid it where Mathias wouldn't find it. He looked at the house one more time before turning with a sigh and ran away.

 **To Turning Tables**

 **Turning tables ooh~**

 **Turning tables**

Lukas Bondveik had not been seen for two months since then.

 _ **A/N: Well here's the first chappie! What did you think?**_

 _ **Lukas: not bad I guess**_

 _ **Mathias: Why am I the bad guy!?**_

 _ **Gilbird: for the sake of the story Denny. For the sake of the story**_

 _ **Vladimir: It was good but when do I come in?**_

 _ **Gilbird: the next chappie ^^**_

 _ **Vlad: Awesome**_

 _ **Prussia: Did someone say awesome?**_

 _ **Emil: Read and Review please. Or else I have to say big brother**_


	2. The Vampire

**_A/N: i'm baack! With the second chappie of turning tables._** **_Now it's time to meet the vamps(and archangel). I hope you enjoy and vladimir could you please do the disclaimer?_**

 ** _Vlad: Of course~! Gilbird5 aka animebandgeek13 does not own hetalia._**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

It was a chilly eerie night in Romania when a scream rang through the streets. It was a known fact that they were prowling the streets at this time of night. Beasts in human form(A/N: totally didn't steal that from Vampire Knight whaaa?).They're known as, vampires. A figure came out of the shadows of one of the many alleyways. It was man- no, a vampire.

He was lean and tall. With strawberry blonde alomst brown hair and red glowing eyes. Fangs poked out from the each side of his mouth and his face was covered in blood. He licked the palm of his hand and smirked. This vampire had just had his feed for the night and headed home. As expected he lived in a castle like home. He latched himself onto the wall of the castle started to climb. He climbed to a window that looked like it lead to the second floor of the house. He opened the window and jumped into the room. His room. He turned on his light and sighed. "Coming from somewhere Vladimir?" a voice said and the man now deemed 'Vladimir' jumped in startlement. "Don't do that Victor!" he said slightly glaring and a laugh was heard. Behind vladimir was another man. He was taller than Vlad but only by an inch.

He had jet black hair that went to his chin and alluring dark green eyes. Right now he was in dark green silk pajamas smiling at the other man before him. "Sorry but you shouldn't be sneaking out like that" he said now calm from laughter "i was hungry and unless you want me to eat you i'd advise letting me be." Vlad said and victor pouted. "So harsh. You know i'm only looking out for you vladdy. After all not all angels are like me. Most hate your kind and any other kind of demon with a passion and won't hesitate to kill you" vlad just waved it off "yea yea. When are they not after me. Anyways is Dorin in bed?" he said taking his red trenchcoat off. " _Da_ i just sent him off" victor said "you should get some rest too and don't you dare use the ' _vampires don't sleep at nightime_ ' bit on me" vlad just pouted "fine mom " he said and victor just shook his head and bid him a good night while walking to his room. Vlad laid down looking at the ceilling. He thought about how his life panned out. Him and Victor growing up with no parental guidance till he was 6 and victor 4.

 **Flashback time**

 _They were in_ _the process of stealing breakfast when they ran into the woods with three men behind them. The men looked ready to kill. Everyone knew him and victor as the homeless thiefs. Nobody liked them or wanted them. One of the men grabbed victor who struggled to get out of his grip. "Let him go!" vlad said but it went unheard "maybe i should just kill your brother here to make up for all the theiving you brats have done" the man holding victor said_. _Victor struggled and struggled until he got tired. The man took out a knife ready to kill. Vlad screamed pleas for them to let victor go and to take him instead but the other two men simply just went to kicking and beating him. Vlad uttered a single "please, he's all i have..." and let his head droop down to the ground. His eyes were threatning to close as he saw the knife heading straight for his brother's head. Victor_ _looked frightened. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes again to see the man that had the knife with a hand through his chest. The man fell to the ground letting victor go. He looked back to see the other two men dead as well. He saw his brother lying on the ground and ran to him. "Vlad! Are you okay?" he said helping his brother up. "Y-yea...are you okay vic?" he asked and victor nodded. Suddenly a figure was standing over them. Vlad looked up to see a man with long black hair and red eyes staring at them. He had fangs and blood covering his face. Vladimir pulled Victor close to him in a protective hold_ _and gave a weak glare to the man. The man kneeled down and held out a hand to them. Vlad looked unsure and frightened before taking the hand. The man helped him and victor up. "W-who are you and why are you helping us?" victor said in a shaky tone. "Well i couldn't just leave you two here to die now could i? My name is nikolai and who would you little ones be?" the man now known as nikolai said in a calming voice with a romanian accent. "V-vladimir. My name is Vladimir. This is my brother Victor. " he said still weary of the man b_ efore _him_. _Nikolai took the two orphans home with him. He then asked where there parents were "gone. They died in a fire." victor said grimly. Nikolai felt sympathy for the two boys. "Would you like to stay with me? I could adopt the two of you." he said softly smiling at them "r-really? You mean it!?" victor said excitedly and nikolai nodded. Vlad was still weary of the man before him. Not exactly trusting what he was saying. "How do we know that we can trust you?" said Vlad narrowing eyes at Nikolai "i assure you child i mean you and your brother no harm. I only want to help you" nikolai said and victor tugged on the arm of his coat "come on vlad can't we stay? Pleaaase?" Victor looked at him with puppy eyes that vlad couldn't say no to. Vlad sigh "i guess it w_ ouldn't _be so bad to stay" "yay!" cheered victor and nikolai smiled. And just then vlad had a feeling things were about to get crazy_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

Vlad smiled slightly thinking about his past. Back then..he thought there was no way he could be dragged into the craziness of the supernatural. Foolish he was.

Now he was a blood-thirsty creature. A creature of hell. _Disgusting_. Vlad brought his hands to eye-level and looked at them. They were same hands that have murdered countless humans. Looking at them made him feel sick. 'I wonder what it would be like...if just for one day...i could turn back the clock. And be human again.' he thought to himself but then scoffed. There's no way he could even be human after the things he done. He's a monster. Nothing could change that. 'Would be nice though...' and that was the last thought Vlad had before he went into a dreamless slumber. Little did he know his world was about change again completely.

 ** _A/N: welp that's chappie 2! How are you guys feeling about it?_**

 ** _Iceland_** : **_i think you might've caused some "feels" as the fangirls say_**

 ** _Finland: *sniffle* so saaad_**

 ** _Fandomchild: there there Finny it's okay. I promise the next chapter will be happier_**

 ** _Finland: okay *smiles*_**

 ** _Hope you guys liked it and sorry its so late! R &R pleaaase_**


End file.
